The present invention relates generally to non-latex balloons and more specifically to an inflatable toy including one balloon within a another balloon.
Brightly colored non-latex balloons have been popular for many years. These balloons are available in many different shapes and sizes.
Recently, a self-sealing valve has been introduced, allowing the balloon to be quickly and easily filled with helium. The valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,646 ("Kieves patent") and the teachings thereof are incorporated by reference herein. This valve eliminates the need for tying or heat-sealing of the balloon stem.